


Home Coming

by AlyaRose



Series: Shadow Flower [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reunions, Homecoming, Non-Human character (not mentioned as Non-Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Alfred with tears in his eyes stepped forward and scooped her up in a crushing hug exclaiming, "Alyssa! Oh, Alyssa, baby, shh don't cry, its ok, I'm here." ... "Dick, this is my little sister Alyssa. 'Lyssa, Dick is my adopted son."





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Also Posted on FF.N under LuvStruckWriter.  
> Timeline: Young Justice Season One between Misplaced and Coldhearted

_Bleh=_ past

 _ **"Bleh"**_ = sign language

"Bleh" = normal talking

A small figure walked along the side of the road, pausing to rest as she looked at a sign that read 'Gotham- 15 miles'. She wanted to cry, there was no way she could walk that far before her legs gave out on her; which meant another night spent curled up in a hole, cold and scared. To make matters worse storm clouds were starting to gather. She kept walking, what other choice did she have? She would get home to her brother and Grandfather or she would die trying, she was so close. She was so focused on just putting one foot in front of the other and so used to divers not even noticing her as they passed that she didn't acknowledge the motorcyclist that had pulled over in front of her until he spoke.

Dick was headed back towards Gotham. He had gone out for a ride on his motorcycle after returning home from helping Zatanna settle in at the cave, trying to clear his head of the emotions and memories brought up by Zatanna's grief at losing her father. He had just passed the 15 miles to Gotham sign when he saw a small child walking along the side of the road. Concerned he pulled over a little ways in front of the child. The child didn't seem to notice him so he took a moment to observe before approaching- it was a small girl of about four he guessed, although she might be older and just small, it was difficult to tell because her face was half hidden by her black hair. She wore a dress that looked like it had been a light brown before it got dirty, now it was a dark brownish-gray color. Her shoes looked like they had once been sturdy lace up boots but they were worn and close to falling apart. As he watched she shivered slightly because she had no coat or even a jacket to ward off the cold breeze.

Finally he asked the first thing that came to his mind, "Do you need a ride?"

She started then looked up at him; she stared at him for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"You trying to get to Gotham?" Dick asked her.

Again she nodded. As she did Dick noticed that a spark of hope appeared in her dull exhausted green eyes.  
"Well my name is Dick. I will get you to Gotham; we should hurry before it gets dark."

She nodded again before walking to his side.

Dick looked at her for a moment surprised that she would trust him so quickly. She had probably only recently been separated from her family, he supposed; it had likely happened when the adults and children were split into different dimensions. She was one of the few that hadn't been reunited immediately when the dimensions came back together.

He smiled at her and took off his jacket and hoodie. He put his jacket back on and held out the hoodie to the girl, "Here put this on its too cold out here to not have something."

She took it and attempted to slip it on, her arms getting tangled in the way to big sweatshirt. Without thinking about it Dick reached out and straightened it, helping her to put it on properly. With it on correctly it went down to her knees and completely covered her hands. As he helped her adjust the size of the hood she gave him a small smile in thanks.

He got on the motorcycle, and then helped her get on behind him. She couldn't reach all the way around him to hold on so he tied the end of her sleeves together in front of him to keep her on. Then they were off.

About fifteen minutes later they turned off the main road onto a smaller side road, a minute later and they turned again this time into a long drive way leading to a large manor house. Dick pulled into the garage and helped the girl off the bike before explaining, "Gotham's not safe at night. You can stay here tonight, my guardian won't mind. Then I can take you to wherever it is that you are headed in the morning after you get some rest." He might have been stretching it a bit when he said Bruce wouldn't mind but he was sure that once he explained, Bruce would agree that Dick made the right choice in bringing the girl home with him. She nodded at him to show she understood.

Entering the house through the kitchen the girl uttered the first sound Dick had heard from her, as she gasped in surprise.

Alfred was just finishing dinner when the kitchen door opened and closed behind him. He turned, "Mas…" he started to say before he caught sight of the little girl beside Dick. He closed his eyes and opened them- she was still there.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Dick asked after a minute.

Alfred ignored him and quietly asked, "Alyssa?"

She nodded smiling.

Alfred with tears in his eyes stepped forward and scooped her up in a crushing hug exclaiming, "Alyssa! Oh, Alyssa, baby, shh don't cry, it’s ok, I'm here."

Dick was completely confused; Alfred was acting completely out of character and apparently just happened to know the little girl that he had brought home with him. "What's going on?" he asked but was again ignored. Hoping Bruce would know he went to get him.

Leaving the kitchen he ran into Bruce, "Bruce, Alfred is crying and hugging a little girl that I found walking on the side of the road that I brought home so she wouldn't be out alone at night." Dick said quickly before Bruce stopped him and said, "A little girl? Move let me see."

"Alfred "He called to the man that still held the small child.

Alfred turned so that Bruce could see as he said, "She came home."

"Sysa, Flower, my little shadow." Bruce murmured as he took her from Alfred's arms into his own.

"And apparently you know her too." Dick stated somewhat sarcastically.

Bruce composed himself and turned himself and Alyssa toward Dick before introducing, "Dick, this is my little sister Alyssa. 'Lyssa, Dick is my adopted son."

"How?" Dick asked wondering how his guardian could claim such a young child as his sister.

"Alyssa is older than she looks." Alfred stated.

 _ **"What is burning?"**_ Alyssa interrupted making everyone notice the smoke that was quickly filling the kitchen.

Alfred rushed to turn off the oven, exclaiming, "The Casserole!"

After working together to clear out the smoke they all looked at what had once been a casserole, it was a blacked mess- inedible. Alfred took charge, telling Bruce to order a pizza and explain to Dick Alyssa's story, while he took Alyssa to get cleaned up.

After ordering the pizza, Bruce sat down with Dick and began to explain.

_"I was six when my parents adopted Alfred's newborn orphaned Granddaughter. She had been born premature while Alfred's daughter, Lily, was visiting. Because Alyssa was born so early she had to stay in the hospital for about 2 months. Four weeks after Alyssa was born Lily had to return to England, she was only supposed to be gone for less than a week. She never came back; Alfred was told that Lily, her husband, and her 15 month old son all perished in a house fire two days after Lily returned to England._

_Alfred thought it best that Alyssa grow up with a proper family instead of just a grandfather, so he let my parents adopt her when they offered. By the time Alyssa was a few months old it became obvious that she had a birth defect or a genetic disorder that prevented her from growing properly. Alyssa is 26 now but physically and mentally she is I would guess about 4. Six years ago Alyssa went missing and now against all odds she has come home."_

Bruce paused and then looking Dick in the eye sincerely said, "Thank you, Dick, for bringing her home."

Dick somewhat uncomfortable rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered, "Your welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you think and suggest tags.  
> -Alya Rose


End file.
